<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always with you! by zurenanation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294854">always with you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurenanation/pseuds/zurenanation'>zurenanation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alicia - Freeform, Alicia and Germán, Fan Characters, German, La casa de papel - Freeform, La casa di carta, Money Heist, alicia sierra - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurenanation/pseuds/zurenanation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grow healthy, strong and happy. As I would have been at your side, make me proud little Germán. Mom and Dad will always be with you,never forget that!”</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Alicia Sierra leaves 18 gifts for her son, one for each birthday of the child. What meaning will hide behind these gifts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never forget that!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Little Germán had been born exactly one year ago. It would have been the first birthday. The first of many others. He lived with his grandmother, Alicia's mother. After the death of his parents,the old woman took care of him as if he were her child.</p><p>On the evening of Germán's birthday, the grandmother, hearing the doorbell ring, shortly after midnight, ran to open the door and found a box on the carpet. It was covered in white paper with a blue bow in the center. She went inside the house and wasted no time opening it to discover its contents. There was a red pacifier and on the bottom a letter which he read immediately:</p><p>
  <em>"Hello my little one, today is your first birthday. I'm far away but I see you from up here. You know I would like to be there with you, pick you up and kiss your handsome dad by my side. " </em>
</p><p>She immediately understood that it was a letter from her daughter,Alicia,addressed to her son Germán. At the mere thought of her now deceased baby, a tear fell on her face but she read on:</p><p><em>"I would like to watch you eat the cake and then end up wiping the chocolate from your entire face bursting out laughing taking a thousand pictures of you. Seeing you walk and hear your first words as I urge you to say 'mom' instead of 'dad' while competing with your dad. I would like to see you grow up, be by your side, make you make the worst figures that only a mother can make her child do. I would like to kiss you and hold you tight to my chest but I can't. I can't because I'm not here and even if I lose all these things about you I don't want you to lose anything about me, nor about your father. So I leave you this red pacifier like my hair, dad bought it for you as soon as we were told you would be a boy. We dreamed of giving it to you and snatching it from your hands once you turned three, telling you 'children at your age no longer use it .. you are a little man' but all this will not happen so keep it close to you, only when grandma tells you not to use it let it go, always listen to her and stay close to her. I love you, <strong>never forget it</strong>.</em> <em>Mom."</em></p><p>The grandmother, now with her face covered with tears, folded the letter and put it back in the box so that one day Germán could read it. She took the pacifier and gave it to his nephew who immediately started playing with it like a common child of his age. An object so insignificant that it contained a story, a life and all the love of two parents within it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first story, let me know what you think<br/>Excuse me for any mistakes :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your dear mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Germán had barely grown up, he was two years old, one year had passed since he had received Alicia's first letter. </span> <span class="s1">The grandmother, thinking that her daughter's gift to the little one was only for the first birthday, did not give weight to the gesture, even if in her heart she hoped for another gift and her "return".</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight came, all the lights in the house were on but nothing: no bells, no packages and no letters. So reluctantly she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Little Germán woke up the next morning to hear a deafening noise coming from outside the house.</span> <span class="s1">They knocked on the door very violently, causing the grandmother to get up.</span> <span class="s1">The latter went down to open, the first thing she thought was that it was her daughter's long-awaited gift...</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She gently opened the door and did not believe his eyes,she was not wrong. </span> <span class="s1">At that moment she saw a box, this time it was much larger and had letter on the outside and holes in the surface. </span> <span class="s1">She took it to carry it inside but immediately felt a slight movement inside it. She winced not expecting it and put the box back on the floor. </span> <span class="s1">At the end,she entered the house,very carefully placed it on the table and opened it. She was amazed, had her daughter really decided to give her cat to her son? she thought to herself.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The grandma was hesitant for a second, she could not understand the reason for this gesture, then she took the cat and placed it on the ground.</span> <span class="s1">The only thing that could clear her mind was the letter, which she began to read.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Hey little one, now you will surely have grown compared to last year. I know I am trivial writing simple letters, but this will be our only way of 'communicating' from now on because ...well you already know why. "</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was at the moment that the grandmother burst into tears, she could not bear this pain even though two years had passed. Tears were shed even on the paper, which she hastened to wipe with a handkerchief so as not to risk ruining it. She then continued:</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">"I don't want to bore you with the usual speeches but the only thing I ask you is to take care of this cute kitten, his name is Comisario. I didn't do all this to carry you a burden, but simply because I am very attached to this pet.</span> </em> <em> <span class="s1">When your father died I was alone, I didn't have anyone who could keep me company, so I decided to take a cat. I was very attached to Comisario and I think the same was true for you. There was some kind of bond between you and the cat,it always trying to get close to the baby bump, like it knew I was pregnant. I know it may sound strange but this cat is also the only link between you and me, please don't get rid of it like it's worth nothing. I hope you are fine.</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1"><strong>Your dear mom.</strong> "</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears began to fall again as she read the words "I hope you are fine". She would never have imagined having to read Alicia's letters to her son. She tried to imagine how his nephew would feel as soon as he was able to read them, maybe the letters would fill the void that his mother's death had left him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her only thought now went to the cat who, still awed by a new environment, was curled up in a corner of the hall. An animal, that was the only thing that reminded her of her beloved daughter. She looked at the cat one last time and then fetched a bowl to feed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she could only think if there would be more gifts from her daughter later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>